


Sanctuary

by killerweasel



Series: Sanctuary [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Aziraphale is a badass, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: "Angel..." Hastur tightened his grip on Aziraphale. "I need sanctuary. Help me. Please."





	Sanctuary

Title: Sanctuary  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub, Hastur  
Word Count: 1,107  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: "Angel..." Hastur tightened his grip on Aziraphale. "I need sanctuary. Help me. Please."

"Why didn't you call me, Aziraphale?"

"I called you twenty-five times, Crowley!" He dropped the steaks into the bucket and watched the maggots go into a feeding frenzy. "I sent you a text when you still weren't answering your mobile."

Crowley whipped out his mobile and pressed a couple of buttons. "'Spot of bother, see you when you get home, my dear.'" He looked around the room, taking in the scorch marks on the walls, what used to be the front door, and the broken window. "You used a damn smiley face at the end, Aziraphale. I thought you were talking about maybe burning something in the oven again, not all of this!"

"Yes, well..." Aziraphale shrugged as he sat down on the couch. "You'd been looking forward to showing off the Bentley in that classic car show for months. I didn't want you to worry."

"Ngth. Ngk." Crowley took several deep breaths he didn't need. "I would like you to tell me exactly what happened, angel. The whole thing from start to finish."

Aziraphale patted the cushion next to him. "Make yourself comfortable."

\--- One Hour Earlier ---

Aziraphale had just sat down to enjoy a delicious piece of chocolate cake from the local bakery when he heard a commotion outside the cottage's front door. With a sigh, he took a bite of cake, moaned at the sinfully delicious flavor on his tongue, and went to the door see what was going on. Whatever he'd been expecting it certainly wasn't what he saw.

Between the amount of Hellfire being tossed in all directions and the speed of the combatants, it took him a moment to realize exactly who was involved. For some reason, Hastur and Beelzebub were currently trying to kill one another on the front lawn. He pulled out his mobile, tried to figure out how to work the video function, gave up, and called Crowley instead. It went straight to voicemail. Aziraphale sighed and tried again. He was still trying when a blast of Hellfire caught Hastur in the chest, sending the demon sprawling by the angel's feet.

Beelzebub landed on the path leading to the doorway of the cottage. Demonic energy was flowing out of them in waves, giving Aziraphale a headache. Their normally pristine surface clothes were a mess. Even their fly hat was askew. "Thizzz izzz none of your concern, Angel. Go back inside and clozzze the door. I'll drag this traitor back to the deepest pitzzz of Hell and we'll be out of your hair." Beelzebub's smile didn't match the anger in their eyes.

A hand grabbed Aziraphale's ankle, making him cry out in surprise. He looked down and watched in horror as the demon spat out a wad of blood mixed with maggots. Hastur coughed a few times, grimacing in pain.

"Angel..." Hastur tightened his grip on Aziraphale. "I need sanctuary. Help me. Please." The demon's eyes rolled up in his head as he passed out.

On the one hand, Hastur had tried to kill Crowley during the Armageddon That Didn't Happen. On the other, he'd just politely asked for help. "Right." Aziraphale straightened up to his full height. "You need to leave, Lord Beelzebub. Hastur is now under my protection."

"Fuck that." One moment Beelzebub was on the path and the next they were inches away from the porch. The demonic energy surged around them, causing the flowers near the porch to wither and die. "You have no idea what he'zzz done. Give him to me or face the..."

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, transporting himself and the unconscious Duke inside. He tried calling Crowley again. The voicemail message made him throw the phone across the room. "Hastur? I might need your assistance." The demon didn't respond. "Great."

Aziraphale took a deep breath, allowing holy energy to come to the surface. He'd just manifested his wings when the front door to the cottage exploded off its hinges. As he put himself between the doorway and Hastur, he wished he still had his flaming sword. He looked around the room for something to use as a weapon. The closest things he could see were Crowley's knitting needles. Aziraphale grabbed one in each hand, concentrated, and smiled as they burst into flame.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Aziraphale, but you've left me no choizzze." Beelzebub stepped through what was left of the doorway. "He said the trial was a farce, that he wanted justice for Ligur. He tried to kill me in my own throne room! Me!"

"I really don't care about demonic politics." Aziraphale brought up the flaming knitting needles. "If you don't leave, I'm going to make you wish you'd never come to the surface."

Beelzebub laughed. "What are you going to do, knit me a sweater?" They brought a hand up coated in Hellfire. "Move. Now."

"Make me."

"Fine." With a snarl, Beelzebub threw a ball of Hellfire at Aziraphale.

The angel brought the knitting needles together before swinging them as hard as he could. They collided with the Hellfire, sending it across the room, narrowly missing Beelzebub's head, where it skidded across the wallpaper, leaving scorch marks in its wake. While Beelzebub's head was turned, Aziraphale formed a ball of pure holy energy. He channeled it through the knitting needles, flapping his wings for added effort. The energy hit Beelzebub in the collarbone, sending the demon sailing out the picture window onto the grass.

Still vibrating with holy energy from head to toe, Aziraphale floated over to shattered window. "If you don't leave right now, I will smite the Heaven out of you, Beelzebub. Do you really want to be discorporated today?"

"This isn't over, Angel." Beelzebub flipped him off before vanishing in a cloud of sulfuric smoke.

Aziraphale waited a moment before collapsing back against the wall. The extinguished knitting needles, looking slightly melted, fell to the floor. He found his mobile, texted Crowley, and then went to check on Hastur.

\---

"Apparently Hastur recovers the same way you do, my dear. He shifted into that rather disgusting pile of maggots when I brought him a large enough bucket from the greenhouse. I remembered the steaks I was going to cook for dinner and thought they would help speed up the healing process. You came home shortly after."

Crowley removed his sunglasses, giving Aziraphale a look that made the angel squirm. "Beelzebub will be back, angel."

"Come here, darling." Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by the wrist, tugging him closer. "I'm fine. The cottage is still standing. And we have a guest." He glanced at the metal bucket. "If they come back, we'll deal with it together."


End file.
